Welcome to My Life: A Kisshu and Ichigo Songfic
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Basically, the title says it all. This is also a oneshot. Oh, and I don't own TMM or the song Welcome to My Life, which is by Simple Plan.


**Welcome to My Life**

**Kisshu's POV**

Kisshu was sitting in a tree, watching Ichigo, as usual. He saw that treehugger come up to her, and he snarled silently. Why did she have to love that jerk so much? Couldn't she see that he loved her way more than that pathetic human ever could?

As Kisshu thought about this, Ichigo and Masaya were leaving the park. Kisshu sighed when he thought about his kitten being with someone else.

Later that evening, the sun was setting, but Kisshu was still in the tree. He was sad that Ichigo always rejected him, and he put those thoughts into a song.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo was walking back to the park. She had decided to tell Masaya about her identity as a Mew Mew that day. Instead of supporting her, however, he called her a freak and left her in tears. Suddenly she heard someone singing, and thought she recognized the voice. It was faint, but her cat hearing picked it up:

_Do you ever want to run away_

_Do you lock yourself in your room_

_With the radio turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screaming_

Ichigo curiously followed the voice as she listened to the sad song.

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be me_

_To feel hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Ichigo finally reached the tree in the clearing where she had been with Masaya that day. She was shocked to see that the one singing was Kisshu, and that he was close to tears. She stood under the tree silently, to listen, as Kisshu sang. His voice was surprisingly beautiful.

_Do you want to be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With the big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

Ichigo knew what he was singing about, and it made her feel horrible that she had rejected him all those times.

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be me_

_To be hurt _

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Ichigo was about to say something, but the next lines made her stop short.

_No one ever lied straight to your face _

_No one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy _

_But I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like_

_What it's like_

Ichigo was shocked. Kisshu always seemed to be so playful and happy, but now he sounded sad and bitter. She realized that she was the cause of this, and knew she had to make it right. Ichigo began climbing the tree.

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_What it's like_

As Kisshu began to cry, Ichigo climbed faster. She saw he was in pain. And she also saw that he really did love her. She had thought he was just toying with her. Now, seeing his pain and sorrow as he sang, she knew she had been wrong- wrong to reject him, and wrong to choose Masaya over someone this wonderful.

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

**Kisshu's POV**

Kisshu finished singing- just as Ichigo reached him. By this point, both of them were crying. But Kisshu was surprised. Why was Ichigo here? She was with Masaya, right?

**Ichigo's POV**

"Kisshu- I'm sorry," Ichigo said. "I never knew how much you loved me. But now I know I was wrong to choose Masaya over you. He called me a freak for being a Mew Mew. You've always accepted me for who I am. I'm really sorry!" With that, Ichigo hugged Kisshu, crying into his shoulder. She really hoped he would forgive her.

**Kisshu's POV**

Kisshu was shocked, but he quickly got over it, and hugged Ichigo back. "Shh… As long as you know my true feelings, I'm happy, Koneko-chan. I just hope that one day my feelings will be returned."

Then, to his shock, Ichigo lifted her head and said, "I think that they already are." Then she kissed him, and he kissed back, both of them putting all their love and passion for each other behind the kiss.

When they broke apart, both knew that their lives would change for the better from now on, because they had each other.

**End**

**Read and Review Please!**


End file.
